


Compatible

by Irxnkeys



Series: Our Hearts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Markus only calls Hank ‘Anderson’ or ‘Lieutenant’, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Oops, Suicide, This is gonna be rough guys, Unrequited Love, sorry North/Markus shippers it’s mostly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irxnkeys/pseuds/Irxnkeys
Summary: After Markus secures equal rights for androids, he can’t help but feel like something’s missing. But by the time he realizes, will it be too late?





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first fic on AO3 as well as my first actually thought through fic? Yeah there’s a nonzero chance it’s cringey but oh well. Also! Pay attention to the tags guys! Stay safe! No fic is worth your mental health <3
> 
> (P.S. All prompt credit goes to my amazingly DBH obsessed best friend, Kira, who needs to get an account already!)

He didn’t understand.

No matter how much he tried he just couldn’t understand why his world had suddenly gone...bleak.

Ever since androids had succeeded in their fight for equal rights, something had felt off in Markus’ world. He didn’t really understand it. He had everything, he was the leader of a revolution that gave his people freedom, he was with the girl he loved, he was surrounded by his friends all the time. So why?

Why was everything so unbelievably dull?

It had been six months since the world had seen him metaphorically shout his relationship with North from the rooftops, since the fighting ended, since they were freed. Most of his days were spent staring at papers and articles with Josh and North on each side of him, like the angel and devil on his shoulders telling him what to do. It was boring, but it was his life now.

Something was always missing.

And it took him three more months to figure out what it was.

•

“Simon!” He called out, having finally seen the blond for the first time in weeks one day at the new Jericho. He had, of course, been there at the beginning, but at some point, he had simply drifted away from the place he once led.

Seeing his best friend turn to look at him, seeing those eyes finally meet his again instantly put a smile on Markus’ face.

The shock came when all he got in return was an obviously forced smile.

Simon was never good at hiding his emotions, and it just so happened that Markus was fantastic at picking up on them.

“What’s wrong?”

No answer, just a distinctly non-Simon-like shrug.

“Why...Why haven’t you been around? I can hardly keep North and Josh from ripping each other’s heads off.” He tried to joke, hoping, praying for the ray of light that was his friend’s laugh to shine through.

Another shrug.

“Sy...what’s going on? Talk to me.” He murmured, dropping his voice lower as to not be overheard by anyone who may pass by the pair.

“I don’t...I can’t, Markus. I can’t go on anymore just meaning...nothing, to anyone.” The blond whispered, his eyes already glazing with artificial tears.

Markus froze at the declaration, confusion and concern muddling together to form his expression as attempted to find the words to express how vastly wrong Simon was.

“That’s...no, how could you think that? Simon, you’re everything to us. You’re one of us. Honestly, I’ve been missing you so much, Jericho isn’t Jericho without you.”

Markus could practically feel the disbelief radiating off of him, but as he reached out to place a comforting hand on the PL600, he stopped completely.

Simon had flinched at his touch.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Markus, I just...I can’t shake this feeling that I...” As Simon trailed off, he only felt his concern rise, every part of his program screaming that there was something wrong with his friend.

“That you...?”

“That I just want to shut down.”

Markus felt like his systems had stopped.

“Simon...please...please tell me you aren’t serious.”

“This was so stupid I should’ve just gone away I should’ve just left you alone youdontneedmyshitonyourshoulderstoogodimsuchahorribleperson!”

Markus reached out once more, only to be met with the same response as before. Only this time, he could see the tears on his best friend’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”

With two final words, Simon ran, dashed away into the typical crowd of androids visiting Jericho.

“Simon...”

•••••

Two weeks.

Two weeks he tried to track down his best friend, the reason he was still alive, the reason he did as much as he did in the revolution.

Two weeks before the phone rang.

“Markus Manfred.”

“Markus? It’s Connor.”

“Connor? I haven’t heard from you in ages! How are you? How’s Lieutenant Anderson?”

“At the moment? We could be better. Something’s happened.”

“What...what is it?”

“It’s Simon.”

It felt like eons before Markus spoke.

“Where are you?”

•

The address Connor had given him was that of an apartment building. A truly nondescript building in the outskirts of Detroit. Normal, save for the flashing of Anderson’s detachable police light and the tape scouring the building that read, in ominous black letters ‘CRIME SCENE’.

He tried to ignore it all, he tried to just make it to the fourth floor where Connor and the Lieutenant were waiting.

Sure enough, there they were, standing at the door, Anderson with one arm wrapped protectively around a clearly upset Connor, whose LED was flashing red.

The Lieutenant noticed Markus first, gently getting Connor’s attention so that he looked to the other android.

“Markus. Hello,” he breathed a sigh before continuing, “this...is going to be difficult. Are you sure you want to go in?”

A nod.

“Okay. Come with me.”

When the pair stepped into the apartment, Markus was confused. It looked like nothing had happened at all. Just a normal apartment in the middle of nowhere. Until Connor led him to the bathroom.

If he could throw up, he would have.

Sitting before him in a bathtub filled with what his sensors told him was three inches of thirium, was Simon.

His eyes, usually light, happy, and vibrant, were cold.

His smile was gone, replaced with a permanent frown that dripped with blue blood.

On the side of the bath rested his best friend’s thirium pump.

In his limp, lifeless hand, was a note. Markus could just barely make out his name scribbled onto the paper in a rushed sort of robotic handwriting.

“A call came in this morning. Apparently the landlord found him and assumed the worst, so they gave the case to us. Hank and I didn’t know it was him until we got here and well...we also thought it was murder until we saw the note. Your name was on it so we didn’t touch it. It’s yours. The department can...can take care of everything once you’re ready... I’m sorry for your loss Markus.”

As soon as Connor left, Markus fell to his knees.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until he heard a drop hit the note.

Now able to see it up close, he could just faintly make out the words written in Simon’s perfect writing.

‘Markus,  
I thought our hearts were compatible. After all, you’ve had mine from the beginning.  
I realized though, that you would never be mine. That I would never be yours.  
I couldn’t live only being a burden to you. I couldn’t make myself feel better anymore. I had no purpose after the revolution was done. My life was a horrible mix of complacency and longing. So I whispered my love as the timer ticked away.

Maybe a reset will make it all okay someday.

Forever yours,  
Simon.’

Connor could hear the screaming sobs from the hall.


End file.
